Just a Stroll
by Slytherstein
Summary: The king of Hueco Mundo takes a stroll through the corridors of his palace, and he happens across a certain Espada. A brief interaction ensues, which only leaves both wishing to see more of each other. "Aizen-sama, the way you are right now...it's just very different from how you usually act around people. I was just wondering why, but I guess I already know the answer."


**Just a Stroll**

 **Author:** Slytherstein (collaborated with  Sirens of the Sea)

 **Rating:** T (just in case…but I'm sure it's closer to K+)

 **Spoilers:** Eh…not really.

 **Genre:** Romance/Friendship

 **Main Character(s):** Aizen Sousuke, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

 **Ship(s):** AizenxNel

 **Summary:** The king of Hueco Mundo takes a stroll through the corridors of his palace, and he happens across a certain Espada. A brief interaction ensues, which only leaves both wishing to see more of each other. "Aizen-sama, the way you are right now...it's just very different from how you usually act around people. I was just wondering why, but I guess I already know the answer."

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters; they're the property of Tite Kubo.

 **A/N:** Set before the Arrancar arc, but sometime after Aizen's defection from Soul Society. My sister ( Sirens of the Sea) and I collabed on this, with me writing for Aizen and her writing for Nel. It's a pretty uncommon pairing, and I know there are next to no stories on here shipping them, but to be honest, it's one of my favorites. Enjoy, and be sure to review! I would love to hear what you think!

* * *

"Just a Stroll"

…

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck walked through the empty halls of the castle, the only sound she heard were her shoes clicking as they met the hard floors beneath her. She wore a content smile, her eyes gazing down the hall, looking for the end. It was always the best place to just walk. Peaceful, silent, and, depending on whether or not she had company with her, comforting. Being in an empty place, nothing to remind her of any troubles...it cleansed her mind, emptied it. She didn't have to worry about anything. Her smile grew as she continued down the towering hallway.

Not far off, strolling down his corridors at a leisurely pace, one hand resting casually in his pocket and the other at his side, Aizen listened to the sound of his footfalls against the marble, no destination in mind.

His gaze was set in front of him, ever watchful, though there was no particular train taking charge of his thoughts. Not at the moment, anyway. Rather, an easy, tranquil sort of still was in place, which was seemingly lulled by the echoes of his steps, and he closed his eyes briefly at the sound. However, as he did so, he sensed a particularly familiar reiatsu drawing nearer to him, from behind, and his dark eyes opened once more as a smile made its way to the corner of his mouth.

He paused in his walk and glanced over his shoulder, but she had not yet reached the corner.

No matter.

He turned and backtracked the way he had come, proceeding at the same, easy pace as before, purposefully slowing just enough so that he would meet her when he reached the corner. Which, of course, he did. And, there she was, just walking along, that sweet smile plastered across her pleasing face, as her heeled shoes stepped forward, one foot in front of the other, and her perfectly pronounced hips, and, indeed, entire body, swayed as she did so. And yet...there was something so very...cute, even about the way she walked. However did she manage that? From the moment he had first set eyes on her, when he had effortlessly conquered that fool Barragan and taken his army as his own, he had noticed something about this woman. He had seen it in her. Something…different. Yes, it was undeniably different from the others. She stood apart.

Moreover, there had always been something that he found so undeniably endearing about this woman. Or, was it very simply _everything_?

When Nelliel noticed her master coming around the corner in front of her, she came to a stop, her eyes widening a bit. She hadn't expected to run into him. Her smile faded, not because she wasn't happy, but she had to be professional whenever speaking to Aizen-sama, and she bowed in greeting.

"What are you doing here, Aizen-sama?" she asked, as she rose back up to stand in her original position.

 _Ahh_ , there it was. Slipping into formalities, like she always did.

He did happen to like that about her, though, how respectful she was—it was a very admirable quality she possessed. Not unlike most things about this enchanting woman. For that matter, he was finding there wasn't much of anything he minded about her. But, he was getting off point a bit. In any case...

"Nelliel," he awarded her a pleasant smile. "I was just taking a turn of the castle. It can be such a pleasant activity, don't you agree? After all, unless I'm mistaken, it seems you were doing much the same thing." Gesturing his hand in the direction she was walking, he then informed her in a smooth drawl, "I was actually just about to head back that way, myself. Mind if I accompany you?"

"No, of course not," she replied to him. "I would appreciate the company."

With that, Nelliel continued on her way down the hall, a step ahead of him, and Aizen fell easily into step behind her, the same smile in place as he watched her, enjoying the way her long, turquoise curls bounced and swayed around her flawless figure, around those immaculate hips of hers, with each step she took. It really was quite a pleasant view.

As the woman watched him out of the corner of her eye, though, she noted to herself, _'He seems...different.'_

The way he smiled at her...it wasn't how he would condescendingly smile at Grimmjow, it wasn't an arrogant smile, and it wasn't the way she had notice him looking at any of the women he'd been with. It was more... _hmm_... She couldn't really describe it, but she wondered why it seemed that way. But, she reasoned that it was most likely just the same look he gave everyone, in his mind. She was probably reading too much into it.

"How has your day been?" she asked, glancing up at him over her shoulder.

When she did so, turning to look at him, with those large, curious eyes of hers, and her soft, childish sort of voice echoing down the hallway, he could feel his smile soften impossibly more. Strange... What was it about this woman that was having such an effect on him?

"It's been quite well, thank you for asking," he responded. "Rather uneventful, but...pleasantly so."

Though, of course, he was finding this particular event, the one that was beginning to unfold with this woman, even more pleasant.

"And what about yours?"

"It was alright," Nel returned with a nod. "Calming. I wasn't very busy, so I got to enjoy my day." She lifted the book she had been holding beneath her arm, as she added, "I was able to catch up on my reading."

"Ahh. Well, that's always nice," he mused, glancing down at the little novel. She did spend quite a bit of time reading, didn't she? From what he could tell, it must be a favorite pastime of hers. Beautiful, sweet, respectable, exceptionally formidable, and, more and more, he was realizing, paired with a higher intellect...was there _nothing_ she lacked?

"And what is it you're reading?" the Shinigami proceeded to ask his subordinate.

" _The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha_ ," she said with a quick, small smile. "It's...a personal favorite of mine. You've read it before, I trust?"

At her revelation, Aizen's smile took a slightly different turn, and a single brow arched, before he responded, "Oh, I absolutely have. Many times, in fact. And, you know, you and I happen to share that disposition. It's a favorite of mine, as well, you see. Well…," he paused, a smirk taking hold of his expression, as he corrected himself, " _the_ favorite, actually."

Personally, he held a very dear place in his heart for the Spanish culture, and all things that came from it, so it really only stood to reason that he found himself with such a preference for that particular book, which was, arguably, one of the very best pieces of literature that had ever been produced from that beloved country. And the fact that she herself also had a certain preference for it…well, he was finding that he appreciated her all the more for it.

"Well, it's a very interesting story," she said, her smile growing unintentionally. "Comical, too."

At the sight of her smile, the man could feel a certain, warming sensation rising in his chest at the mere sight of it. There was something…so easily enjoyable about it. It was so very sweet and genuine.

As for Nelliel, she had honestly assumed she didn't have many things in common with Aizen, but it was interesting to learn that about him. Now that she thought about it, she realized she didn't actually know much about her leader at all. Not as far as personal preferences went, that is to say. It made her a little curious.

"Do you read a lot, Aizen-sama?"

"I do indeed," he answered the woman. "I find it quite enjoyable. And, you know, it's a very effective tool in sharpening the mind. And, of course, one's verbal skills. Writing, too, for that matter. Do _you_ ever do any writing?"

"Well, I like to write, but I've never finished any stories," she said, turning her head to face forward again, a placid expression now taking hold. "I can never find the time for that."

"That's unfortunate," he remarked. "Though, I suppose rather understandable."

Hmm...it didn't sound as though she was complaining, about not having enough free time. In fact, she seemed rather accepting of her situation. Still, and it was perhaps for that very reason, that he imagined it would be quite easy, making an exception for her from time to time, awarding that delightfully loyal behavior of hers with a bit of leisure time. No reason _not_ to, right?

"Those stories you _have_ started, though," he pressed, "what sort are they?"

"Well, some are based on things that have happened in my life, some are fantasy, romance, historical. I like to create a mix of them," she responded, as her smile once again returned to that enchanting countenance.

God, though... She really needed to stop doing that. Of course, that was the complete opposite of what he wanted. He found he really did enjoy it. He enjoyed _her_. But she really was affecting him, much more than he wanted to let on, and much more than he was accustomed to. And yet...somehow, he was enjoying that, too. How very odd…

"And, you?" he heard her asking.

"You mean, what sort of stories?" Aizen asked, for clarification, and Nelliel nodded to him as she released a light laugh. She realized that must have sounded strange. At her action, however—her laugh—her gold eyes immediately darted back to look down the long corridor, away from him.

' _And now a laugh. Dear god, this is worse,'_ he thought.

And by that, of course, he meant so much better. It was so light, and enchanting, and...well, radiating with innocence, with genuine happiness. She seemed so sincere in it all. He liked this, seeing her drop that formal, businesslike manner she always adopted around him and her fellow Espada, and simply...talking to her, being in her company, seeing that smile, hearing that laugh, hearing her _voice_. Really, just... _being_ with her. Everything about her was just so captivating and adorable, and the more exposure he had to it, the more it affected him...strange as that was.

It really did seem to contradict the norm. Shouldn't he grow more desensitized to it?

Of course, not a hint of the inner workings of his mind were revealed on his exterior, his eternally composed façade, aside from a slight softening of his smile once more, which he permitted, as he nodded his head in turn.

"Well, in that case," he replied, "I really don't write many _stories_ , but more...well, nonfiction. Autobiographical, as it were. You see, I've been working on my own personal memoirs for a little while now."

"Oh, you have?" Nelliel asked, stopping for a moment to only glance up at him.

However, she recovered in the next moment, past the instant curiosity that had taken hold of her, and continued in the walk beside him. "They must be pretty interesting," she noted, though she was somewhat downplaying what she was sure she would find there. He had a _very_ interesting story to tell.

"Would it be possible...," she began hesitantly, her eyes wandering to the side as she spoke, "for me to...read them sometime?"

"Well, of course," Aizen answered, in his typical nonchalant manner, "I would be more than happy to share them with you." Both he and his tone were quite unaffected by her timidity, but, rather, quite pleased at the prospect. At her genuine curiosity. In fact, he found the way she had hesitated to be somehow…endearing. It had only served to gain her favor, in the man's eyes.

"However," here, he stopped, to award her a very serious look, "I do have one condition."

"Alright," she said with a nod, smile again fading at the sight of the visage her leader had adopted. "What is it?"

' _Oh…well, that's rather unfortunate...,'_ Aizen mused internally, as he watched her smile dwindle like that. And here he had only been teasing.

No matter.

"It's quite simple, really," he assured her, maintaining that image of seriousness. "You'll have to share those unfinished stories of yours with me, in turn."

"Oh," she responded, as she brought her hand to rub the back of her neck bashfully. "Well…that's alright, of course, but they…are not the best, I must admit," and as she finished, she let out a weak laugh. They probably wouldn't even compare to what he had written. She doubted she was as skilled with it. He seemed like a natural born writer, and she had only ever attempted it.

"That's quite alright," Aizen waved this away, and he found his smile returned at the sound of her laugh.

Really, it was just so hard to resist. These little antics of hers, when she was lost in a fit of nerves, it was all just...so very adorable. He felt as though his own thoughts toward it, toward _her_ , were beginning to repeat themselves, but...it all really _was_ just adorable to behold, and he just couldn't seem to help himself.

Not that he wanted to, either, of course, but that was beside the point.

"I would like to read them, all the same," he told her only.

"Alright," Nelliel repeated with a nod, lowering her hand to its original place by her side, before turning her gaze from him to instead face forward once more as she carried on in her stride, walking beside him.

' _Why would he want to read those?'_ she asked herself. ' _There are plenty of other things he could have asked me to do. Why something so small and meaningless?_ '

She pushed the thoughts from her mind with a small shake of her head. She was probably just over thinking the situation. But she couldn't help glancing up at him every now and then, wondering what was going through that mind of his. She'd never really wondered before, but it was...strange, the way he acted when he was alone. So different from what she was used to. Then again, she never really had been alone with him before. Never had a real conversation with him just as normal people on the same level, but she had never wanted to. He was her master, and she was a member in his army. They _weren't_ on the same level.

And as she watched him, amidst these thoughts that began traversing through her mind, her eternally observant companion noted that she seemed a bit...befuddled.

The way she kept glancing back at him like that, he concluded that she was probably trying to figure out his purpose behind this encounter. Silly little woman. Though, based upon their usual interactions, surrounded by her fellow Espada, he supposed his current behavior must seem a bit peculiar in comparison. And as he considered the matter further, he deduced that it likely went back to that nervousness, she wasn't really sure how to act around him when they were alone, being his subordinate and all that.

No matter. If he had anything to say about it, she would become accustomed to this in no time. As it happened, this encounter with her had managed to convince him that he wished to see considerably more of her in the future.

After a moment, though, as she kept her hazel stare fixed ahead of her, and away from him, she broke the silence, proceeding to inform her master, "I will bring them to you as soon as possible."

"Ohh," Aizen arched a brow at that, a suggestively playful smirk forming. "Eager, are we? I confess, I do like that."

An embarrassed expression almost immediately took hold of the woman's face at this comment, and Nelliel quickly looked to the side.

Aww...and what a pretty little blush she had. He would certainly have to remember that. How was it that every little thing she did was so very lovable? I mean, _honestly_ , how _did_ she manage that? It was baffling him a bit.

It only took a moment for his sincere smile to return, though, as he said, "But, yes, please do. And, in exchange, I'll be sure to give you a copy of my memoirs."

Nelliel didn't like that suggestive look he had given her, but she decided to ignore his first comment and only focus on what he last said to her. "Thank you," she told him, turning back and giving him a normal smile when she saw his. _That_ she liked. She enjoyed seeing…the sincerity, who he really was, no matter how strange it seemed to her.

"Well, you're welcome, of course," Aizen told her, with a lazy wave of his hand.

And there was that smile again, the one he liked so much. Dear god...this woman...

Even so, as Nelliel nodded to him, she let her smile again fall as she continued to walk at her own leisurely pace. She listened to the sound of their footsteps echo through the halls in unison, enjoying the pleasant silence that surrounded them. Sometimes it was best if no words were shared, and she found that she happened to like having him there to keep her company at the moment, strangely enough.

She looked up at him again, lingering as she watched that smile, which hadn't disappeared. What did it mean? Was it just an expression he effortlessly gave, or was there something behind it? She looked down at her feet in thought. What did he think of her and the others? She had never really cared before, but for some reason she hoped she wasn't just a tool to him. Not that she wasn't grateful for her position in his army, but she also couldn't deny wanting to spend more time with him like this. She liked seeing this side of him.

And as the silence fell between them, as Nelliel again turned from him, staring ahead, Aizen continued to watch her. This was actually sort of nice, just being with her like this, even without words. It really was interesting, and he was convinced that it took a very special type of person for you and the other to be able to be in one another's company, in complete silence, and to be completely comfortable with it. Not many could do it, and it often required a certain level of familiarity between the two. And yet, with her, and the same for her in regards to him, it seemed...it just came so naturally.

What a pleasant thought.

That confused sort of conflict returned to her expression after a time, and she briefly glanced back up at him, with those curious, hazel eyes of hers, before quickly dropping her gaze to her feet, and he couldn't help but notice this...distant, pensive expression that was overtaking her countenance. Interesting...and it made him curious. Why not ask, eh?

"Something on your mind, Nelliel?"

Nel was instantly pulled from her thoughts when she heard him saying her name. She kept her gaze down, hesitating, before she spoke.

"Well, Aizen-sama...the way you are right now...it's just very different from how you usually act around people," she turned her head to face him, eyes gazing into his. "I was just wondering why, but I guess I already know the answer. People tend to act differently based on the number of people they're around."

"Or, of course, the very person they happen to be around," Aizen added, his smile taking a turn toward something of a smirk. "Different people have different effects on us and pull different things, different aspects out of us." Gazing back into her captivating eyes, he then asked, "Don't you agree?"

Nel's stare faltered again as she lowered it. "I...suppose that's true."

Again, her gaze slowly trailed back up to his, however. She still didn't understand if he meant something by that or not. He was so confusing. What did that look _mean_?

"Um...am I just...different, then?"

Was she different? Oh...what a question. How very, very different she was.

"Yes, I would say so," he informed her.

She gave him a slight nod, not wanting to look too much into that response. "Alright."

As he continued to watch her, he noted she seemed flustered. And his smile returned. God, she didn't even have to do _anything_ , and it was enough to affect him. Such a remarkable woman.

"Don't you think you are?" he asked her.

"Do I think I'm different?" she took in the expression on his face, but it just confused her further... She wasn't sure what the look in his eyes meant, but his smile seemed genuine... What exactly was going through his head? "Well...," she began in her answer, "everyone's different, right? So I suppose I would have a different effect on you. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes," Aizen nodded, enjoying that confused look in her eyes. He could tell she was searching, searching for something, as though trying to sort something out, and it was actually a little amusing. Arching his brow a fraction then, he added, "And _no_."

"...No?"

"No," he repeated easily.

She looked at him for another moment before letting out a soft sigh, and turning to face forward as she closed her eyes. ' _I should probably just stop trying_ ,' she said to herself. This really wasn't getting her anywhere...it was only serving to confuse her more and more.

' _Hmm...,'_ Aizen wondered, as he observed her. Was she giving up so soon? Well, that was unfortunate.

He had rather been enjoying the display, watching her try to sort out what might be going on inside his head, finding it impassible, as so many did around him. He doubted his effortlessly controlled countenance was giving much away at all, so perhaps this was the only feasible conclusion she could come to. The least confusing one, anyway. Though...it was obvious he was already getting under her skin, and it would probably be difficult to avoid the questioning in her own head, considering how he planned to make this more of a common thing. These little _interactions_ with her.

After a time, those eyes of hers opened a little, watching the hall come closer to the end. It seemed like they had only walked for a short while...

"I think that I should be going, Aizen-sama," she stated, before turning to him and bowing. "It's been a pleasure."

And there it was, shining through again, as it always did, that devoted, professional nature of hers. He really was finding he appreciated quite a lot about this woman, all these glittering virtues she possessed, the loyalty and respect she afforded him, not to mention the striking contrast she embodied, against all the mindless, irrational, unruly throngs that tended to characterize her fellow Arrancar.

He really did like this woman.

Though, it was a pity, really, that this walk of theirs was to end so abruptly. But...wasn't that just the way of things?

"Very well, then," Aizen replied, as he held out his hand for hers, and as he did so, she glanced down at the extended hand in uncertainty.

Her brow creasing a little, she then brought her eyes back to meet his and hesitantly lifted her hand to rest within the fold of his own.

Aizen awarded her a pleasant smile when she accepted his hand, a little amused by that confusion that had crossed her features. Clearly, such a little custom, this gesture, was foreign to her. Oh, these little Hollow…so many things they didn't know. He then leaned forward to softly press his lips to the back of the woman's hand. Releasing his hold on it and straightening in his stance once more, he assured her, "The pleasure was all mine, Nelliel."

And with that, he turned his back to her and began to walk the way they had come, leaving her to herself.

Nelliel's eyes had widened a bit when his lips came into contact with her hand, and, as she watched her master turn and begin his departure, she lowered it to her side, lifting her other hand to rest on top of it, as though encasing the sensation. When he was out of sight, she herself turned and walked in the opposite direction, the direction of her private palace. She could still feel the soft touch on her hand from his kiss, and a small smile appeared on her face.

What a strange night this had turned out to be.

 **THE END**


End file.
